La Fin des Haricots
by lasurvolte
Summary: [Spoil s10] Debout sur un tas de cadavres, Dean et Sam se tiennent l'un à côté de l'autre et sourient. Dominant le monde et en observant la Fin.


**Titre : **La Fin.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

**Prompt :** Le sais-tu ?

**Note :** spoil s10

* * *

C'était un tas de cadavres, un monticule, un tas d'inutiles humains morts pour une raison quelconque, désobéissance ou autre chose. Pour _le fun_. Et debout sur ce tas, dominant le monde, se tenaient les deux frères Winchester. Sam et Dean. Souriants.

xxx

Dean était devenu un démon, et Sam avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu pour l'aider, pour le sauver. Il avait réussi une fois à le ramener, à le rendre à nouveau humain, il croyait que ça suffirait, que ça marcherait. Il ne pouvait pas prévoir que la marque serait plus puissante que ça. Même pas besoin de la lame pour que Dean devienne fou, pour qu'il plonge dans l'horreur, pour qu'il tue gratuitement. Et Sam voyait ça, il voyait Dean plonger, impuissant. Incapable de l'arrêter, incapable de trouver une solution.

Ces foutues livres ne donnaient pas de réponses. Et boire n'arrangeait rien, vraiment rien, comment Dean pouvait croire que ça changeait quelque chose ? Sam avait eut mal au crâne pendant une semaine.

Castiel avait aidé, bien sûr. Cas avait été là dès que Sam l'avait appelé à l'aide. _Aide moi à sauver Dean, aide moi à le ramener._ Cas était venu, pour Dean.

Tous les deux ils tenaient Dean à bout de bras, ils le soulevaient, le portaient, incapables de l'abandonner, ni l'un, ni l'autre, incapables d'accepter la vérité.

Rien n'avait suffit, aucun sort, aucune aide, aucune pseudo-solution. Dean était redevenu un démon, et aucun sang humain n'avait pu le guérir. Rien n'avait pu le guérir.

Cas avait voulu faire ce qu'il devait faire : le tuer.

\- On n'a pas le choix, Sam. Le sais-tu ?

Il le savait. Mais Sam n'avait pas pu accepter cette solution, il n'avait pas réussi. Il avait demandé à Cas du temps, même s'ils n'en avaient pas. Tuer son frère, c'était… C'était… Impossible. Il devrait laisser Castiel faire, il laisserait Cas tuer son frère.

Et ensuite ?

Et ensuite ?

xxx

C'était leur devoir, Cas le savait et c'était en pensant ça qu'il allait tuer Dean. C'était la chose la plus difficile qu'il ferait jamais. A côté de ça abandonner le Paradis, ça avait été de la rigolade. Le purgatoire avait été un parcours de santé. Il n'avait jamais réussi à se pardonner le meurtre qu'il avait connu sur des centaines d'anges. Après ça, le mot _« pardon »_ n'existerait même plus, il ne se supporterait plus. Mais il devait le faire, il le devait. Au moins pour Dean.

Sam était là, mais il aurait voulu être ailleurs, il aurait voulu perdre son âme une nouvelle fois, il était sûr qu'il l'a perdrait de toute façon. Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y en avait pas ? Sam aurait préféré mourir que voir Dean mourir, il aurait donné sa vie, son âme, son cœur pour que Dean vive. Il aurait donné le monde entier, il aurait provoqué à nouveau l'Apocalypse. Il aurait donné sa conscience.

Et la réponse lui apparu.

Alors avant que Cas ne plante sa lame d'ange dans le corps de son démon de frère, Sam l'arrêta. Arrêter un ange était difficile, mais il s'en fichait, il se jeta sur lui, il le fit disparaître ensuite avec un sigle. Cas ne reviendrait pas tout de suite, mais il reviendrait, et Sam l'attendrait, le ferait prisonnier, mais il ne le laisserait pas tuer Dean. Jamais.

Dean ne pouvait pas redevenir humain ? Très bien. Alors c'était lui qui deviendrait un démon.

Devenir un démon était plus facile que redevenir humain, le mal avait cette facilité délicieuse, et Sam s'y plongea et il y prit du plaisir. Puisque le bien était si difficile, puisque Sam était de toute manière destiné à devenir un monstre, alors il le ferait et il le ferait en rigolant. Et tant pis pour le reste, tant pis pour tout. Voilà comment ça devait finir, parce que Sam voulait vivre avec Dean, parce que mourir n'était pas une option. Et tant pis si en faisant ça il mourrait un peu quand même.

xxx

Sam devint un démon. Dean en était déjà un. Et leur lien était toujours aussi fort, toujours aussi précieux, on pouvait avoir de la haine pour tout et s'aimer quand même au-delà de ça. Et ils s'aimaient.

Castiel revint, petit empêcheur de tourner en rond, ils en firent leur otage. Dean n'avait pas pu le tuer. Un ange en otage ça pouvait toujours servir même si personne n'avait réclamé Cas. Et Castiel essaya de les combattre, il essaya de toutes ses forces. Il leur parla, il se bagarra avec eux, il essaya de les tuer, en vain.

Crowley avait eut envie de faire la fête en voyant ces deux nouveaux petits démons, les deux frères Winchester dans son camp. Il ne rit pas longtemps, parce qu'après avoir joué un petit peu sous ses ordres, ils décidèrent de prendre sa place et se débarrassèrent de lui. Ils devinrent rois des Enfers.

Quand ils faisaient le bien, ils s'étaient montrés redoutables, alors maintenant qu'ils faisaient le mal…

Ils transformèrent la terre en Enfer et détruirent le Paradis. Cas perdit ses pouvoirs et sa Grâce, devint complètement humain et cessa le combat. Quelle importance de toute façon ? Il n'y avait plus rien à sauver, il n'y avait plus rien eu à sauver à partir du moment où Dean n'avait pas pu être sauvé. Alors il suivit, _c'est ça Dean fait ce que tu veux, ça n'a aucune importance, n'oublie pas de me ramener des amphétamines en passant par la pharmacie._

Dean et Sam avaient provoqué la Fin du Monde, mais ils étaient ensemble. Ils étaient ensemble et ils continuaient de se porter, de se soutenir, de s'aider, de se protéger. Ils étaient ensemble et la seule lumière qui leur restait, ils la réservaient l'un pour l'autre.

Tant pis pour le reste.

Fin.

L'autatrice : cette fic devait être drôle. Les choses nous échappent des fois, elle n'a pas été si drôle. Surtout cynique hein ? Cas s'est incrusté, alors qu'il devait à peine apparaître (les personnages sont vraiment incontrôlables). Je pense que Sam est le plus à même de plonger avec son frère. J'ai bien aimé écrire et imaginer cette fic, même si elle peut paraître terrible. Je crois vraiment qu'ils seraient des démons redoutables, quand on voit ce qu'ils donnent en tant que chasseurs.


End file.
